The Dreamers
by Nobadi-liek-u
Summary: Re upload due to weird formatting. When you think your only dream can't be achieved, you tend to make some bad decisions. Agencyshipping week day 3.


**HEY GUYS LOOK I WROTE SOMETHING!**

**Since it's Agencyshipping week, and Agency is my OTP, I finally got some motivation to write something. And I gotta say, I'm really proud of this oneshot. Sure, it's a little shorter than the ones in LL&L, but I really worked hard to make this a quality story. So, R&R!**

* * *

><p>Black was not a believer in love at first sight. He knew that people needed to take time and put in effort to grow to love each other. Once you put in that time and effort, it would pay off.<p>

Well, he'd put in time and effort. And now, looking at the soft features of the girl sleeping in the bed next to his, he knew.

_White._

Their relationship had been a rocky one, to say the least. 20 minutes after they met, and Black already owed her several thousand dollars. Back then, he'd wondered who on earth would prefer to have Pokemon act to having them battle.

Working for White had opened his eyes, though. When he was with her, he learned to focus on things other than his dream, and he learned that there was life after battling. And she learned from him, too. How to capture Pokémon, how to battle with them. It was funny how something he thought would originally hurt his dream ended up helping him to achieve it. Certainly, he never would have become the champion without White at his side. Nor would he have defeated Team Plasma. And if she hadn't rescued him last week, he would still be trapped inside the Light Stone.

And that was precisely why, however much he wanted to, he couldn't stay with her anymore.

Black looked over at the clock. It read 4:43 AM. White was an early riser, so now was the time to leave.

Black sighed and looked over at the girl one last time. He had never considered what he wanted after the Pokémon League, but being sealed in the Light Stone had given him plenty of time to think—Two years of it. All he wanted now was to be with her. And he couldn't do that.

Black felt a tear roll down his cheek. He clenched his teeth and fought back the rest. He had to be strong now.

He recalled the day he'd come out of the Light Stone. White had been the first person he'd seen, and while she was a cute girl two years ago, she had grown into a breathtakingly beautiful young woman.

Her face was the only one Black never forgot in those two years.

He remembered how she'd hugged him, crying, whispering "you're back…" over and over.

He wanted to say goodbye, to hug her and tell her it'd be okay. But that would just make it harder for both of them.

Standing up from the bed so as not to make the springs creak, Black crept towards the door. He didn't know where he'd go. Most likely, he'd just travel Unova and train with his Pokémon. That was the only thing that could keep his mind off of White. Maybe he'd—

His thoughts were cut short by a sharp pain in his left foot.

_He'd stubbed his toe on the doorframe._ Unable to hold it back, he let out a yelp.

"B-Black?"

_'Oh, no.'_

Black took a couple deep breaths, then turned. A pair of sky-blue eyes stared back at him.

White rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, then looked at him again. "Where are you going? It's so early…"

She looked at his attire; He was fully dressed, his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"I don't understand…"

Black took another deep breath and looked her in the eyes. He wouldn't lie to her. He owed her that much—she'd caught him.

"I have to leave, White. I can't stay with you anymore."

White started. "What? What do you…"

"I don't know when we'll see each other again. This could be goodbye for a long time." He felt another tear run down his face. "I'm sorry, White." He hadn't meant to use her real name, but he didn't care.

"What? N-no…Why, Black?" Asked White, her eyes shimmering. "Why would you leave now?"

"I can't explain, White. Just…" He trailed off. "Just forget about me, please."

White stared at him for a long time. Then her expression turned to one of anger—Black hadn't seen White genuinely angry since they first met.

"Forget about you?" she said, quietly but intensely. "I didn't forget about you for two years. You just got back, and you're leaving me again?"

"White…"

White stood up and started putting on her boots. "You know, I thought you had changed since we first met. You've proved me wrong. You're still the same selfish jackass you were the day you ruined that movie set!" She took a breath. "Fine. Leave. But I won't be there if you ever want to find me again."

With that, she pushed past Black and left the room, heading down the hall of the guest house they were staying in.

"White!" Black called after her. She didn't look back as she opened the front door and was gone.

Black ran to the door and watched her fly away on her Vullaby. He didn't hesitate.

"Go, Brav!"

The Valiant Pokémon materialized from the Pokeball.

"Please, follow her…" Black said. "Don't lose her…"

_'Have I already lost her?"_

…

Black lost sight of White in the clouds above Chargestone cave, but thanks to Brav's superior vision, he was able to keep on her tail. Eventually, they emerged from the clouds and saw White sitting at the edge of the cliff where they had watched N defeat Alder. Black remembered how happy he'd been when they'd reunited there. Iris's teasing had been spot-on, not that he'd ever tell her that. Other than his Pokémon, White really was the only one who understood him. She'd supported him fully, even if it meant having to put her own dream on hold.

Black landed behind White, careful not to startle her and cause her to fall off. It didn't matter, as she'd already known he would follow her.

"Do you know how much I've missed you these last two years?" She said quietly as Black approached her.

The question hit Black like a slap in the face. He didn't answer as he sat down beside her.

"Every day, I thought about you as I woke up, and as I fell asleep." she said. "I thought about seeing you again. I vowed to get you out of that stone. I worked everyday, finding leads and clues as to where you might have ended up." she choked a little. "I put everything on hold for you, and when I finally found you, I was happier than I'd ever been in my life. And now, a week later, you're saying you have to go. Why?"

Black was silent for a moment. "White, you did everything to help me. You put your own dream on the line to help me further mine.. You spent two whole years trying to save me, and that means everything to me. So thank you.

But now that I've accomplished my goal, I want you to be able to accomplish yours, too. And if I'm here with you, then I'll only be distracting you from your dream. That wouldn't be fair." He looked over at her, ghostly and beautiful in the pale moonlight.

"When you were with me, we had to risk our lives to save our way of life. If you hadn't been with me, N would never have hurt you. You could have lived your dream. And I dragged you into a mess you never deserved to be a part of. I can't let you get hurt again, White."

"I don't regret taking part in that, Black." White said.

Black started. "You don't?"

"Of course not. That journey opened my eyes to the world. N was right, you know. about the voices of Pokémon. If I hadn't been with you, Gigi wouldn't have been able to make her own choice. Why would I regret that?"

Black stared.

"If I hadn't got tangled up in that, I never…I wouldn't have met you, Black. And my life would be infinitely worse without you."

Black blushed, even though no one was around to hear them.

"So…are you still mad at me?"

"I never really was. I understand why you would think you had to leave. You want to protect those you care about."

Black turned a little redder.

"But, leaving because you don't want to hurt me? Black, if you left…" She took his hand. "That would hurt me more than anything you could do if you were with me." She smiled. "I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, Black."

Black tried to calm his pounding heartbeat. They were nose to nose. "You can follow me to the ends of the earth…but what happens when I run out of places to go?"

"Then you can follow me," she whispered.

Black felt her sweet lips brushing against his hesitantly before she kissed him more confidently.

Black still wasn't sure that he could stay with White without hurting her, but being here, kissing her just felt so right. Any argument he had disappeared completely from his head and he put his hand on her neck.

The pair slid to a lying-down position on the hard ground and kissed, two years of pent-up love and longing loosening in their hearts.

After a few minutes, White pulled back and stared into his chocolate brown eyes. "God, Black. I love you. I love you so much…" Tears of joy appeared in her eyes.

"I love you too, White…"

"Promise me you'll never leave me again." She said, innocent as a child.

Black smiled. She still had her dream, but now he could see that she needed him to help her accomplish it. And maybe, just for the moment, holding her warm body close to his and just _loving_ her was good enough for him.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you Enjoyed!<strong>

**Nobadi, Signing off.**


End file.
